How It All Happened
by yumyumbagel
Summary: A prequel to What If (Note: Read this first before What If) OCs included :)(Disclaimer: Ninjago belongs to Lego. I only own OCs.)
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: Ninjago belongs to Lego. I only own OCs.**

* * *

**OCs in story:**

**Name:** Lorraine"Lorrie"Garmadon

**Ninja Info:** Classified

**Family:** Twin of Lloyd, One year older sister of Lou, Daughter of Garmadon & Misako

**Hair:** Dirty blonde

**Eyes:** Purple

**Personality: **Loves playing pranks and tricks

* * *

**Name:** Louise"Lou"Garmadon

**Ninja Info:** Classified

**Family:** 1 year younger sister of Garmadon twins, Daughter of Garmadon & Misako

**Hair:** Light blonde with pink streaks

**Eyes:** Pink

**Personality: **Shy and quiet

* * *

**Intro **

_Lorrie POV:_

I'm Lorraine Garmadon. Lorrie for short. I have a twin named Lloyd. We have a one year younger sister and her name's Louise. Or Lou.

We met our uncle and now were living with the ninja.

Out of all the ninja, I don't like Kai. He drives me insane. And he hates me.

_Kai POV:_

Lloyd is really annoying. And he's a candy monster.  
Lou is not bad really. She's quiet and nice.  
Lorrie, well...

I don't like Lorrie. She drives me insane. And she hates me.


	2. Pre-Story Ch1

******Disclaimer: Ninjago belongs to Lego. I only own OCs.**

* * *

**Pre-Story Ch.1**

~The Green Ninja~

_Kai POV:_

The fang blade was just there. But so was Lloyd. What do I do?  
Then something came to me. I rushed to help Lloyd.

_Lorrie POV:_

I saw the explosion with the others in the Bounty.

Kai and Lloyd were still in the temple. I was worried about them both.  
I may hate Kai but I don't want him dead.

Then I saw a bright light.  
Kai reached his true potential.

~After some explaining~

"I realized I wasn't meant to be the Green Ninja," Kai said."I was meant to protect him." He looked at Lloyd. Wait, that means...

Uncle took the golden weapons and put them in front of Lloyd. They floated around him with a green aura on them.

"Lloyd and Lorrie are the Green and Purple ninja."

"Wait, what?" I asked

"Lloyd is the master of the male elements. You, my dear niece, are the master of the female elements." Uncle replied "The ninja of water and air will be found soon."

"But Sensei, wasn't there a nature ninja?" Cole asked.

"We already found her" Sensei replied, looking at Lou.

_Lou POV:_

"Me?" I asked, shocked.

"Yes, Lou." Uncle replied. "Louise Garmadon, the pink ninja of nature"

He spinjitsued around me, and I was in a pink ninja suit that consisted of a t-shirt, shorts, long grey gloves, and the mask covered just the lower half of my face so my hair was free.

"This is the Bracelet of Nature, with it, you could control plants and talk to animals. You could also use it as an accessory." Uncle said.

I put the bracelet on. It was silver with pink flowers.

I turned to a flower pot with soil. I put my arms out and concentrated hard.

_Lorrie POV:_

A pink flower sprouted out from the pot. Identical to the ones in Lou's bracelet.

"Cool!" she said.

Uncle turned to Lloyd, Lou and I. "Do you already know the prophecy?" We nodded.

"Then you must train."


	3. Pre-Story Ch2

******Disclaimer: Ninjago belongs to Lego. I only own OCs.**

* * *

**Pre-Story Ch.2**

~Child's Play phone call~

_Lorrie POV:_

"Come here quick! And bring our weapons!" Jay said to me and my siblings through the phone.

"Well, at least we might be able to get comics while we're at it." Lloyd said.

~At Ninjago City~

We went to the pizza shop with the ninja's weapons.

"Psst, Lorrie!" A kid whispered

"Back off. Were on a mission." I replied.

"It's me, **KAI**." he said. I looked at him and his friends. Wait...

"GUYS! What happened! You're SMALL!" Lloyd screamed.

"Shh, we don't want to attract attention." Cole whispered.

"Garmadon hit these bones in a museum with a time turning wish and we were there, and now..." Jay was rapidly saying

"A grendel is after us." Zane cut in.

"Okay, who knows anything about a grendel?" Cole asked.

"Hey, guys. Comics!" Lou whispered.

Lloyd and I exchanged glances.

"We might not know grendels," Lloyd started.

"But we know someone who does." I ended.

~At Doomsday Comix~

"...They only come out at night. To defeat them, you could use our authentic Illuma Swords." Mother Doomsday pointed to a glass case containing Illuma Swords.

"Okay, we'll just take these..." Cole headed toward the swords.

"Not so fast." Mother Doomsday said

"You have to win them first."


	4. Pre-Story Ch3

**Disclaimer: Ninjago belongs to Lego. I only own OCs.**

* * *

**Pre-Story Ch.3**

_Lou POV:_

"Come on Lloyd" I whispered.

"How did...?" Mother Doomsday asked stuff that I didn't understand much. To me it's just blah blah blah.

"But I didn't read the last issue!" complained Lloyd.

"By..." the other kid said which I, once again, didn't understand.

*Sigh* I knew that Lloyd lost though.

Oh no, it's night time.

_Lorrie POV:_

"Rrrrrrooooooaaaaaarrrrrrr!"

"Greaaaaaaaat..." I said looking up

The grendel was here.

"Eeeeeek!" the other kids were running around screaming

The ninja grabbed their ninja outfits and the Illuma Swords.

They tried to fight the grendel but the swords broke easily.

"Lloyd! Lou!" I managed to shout despite the noise.

We attempted to fight the grendel but we fell back.

Just then, Sensei and Nya showed up and tossed a jar at the ninja.

"This will turn you older and the grendel back to dust and bones." Sensei said

"But wait, won't that turn the Garmadons older too?"

"Jay's right. We can't do that to you guys." Kai replied as he gave the jar to Lloyd.

"What do we do guys?!" Lou asked

We all exchanged glances. "Let's do it."

Lloyd smashed the glass and everything went black.


End file.
